


Whumptober 2019 - 30 - Recovery

by OllieCollie



Series: Whumptober 2019 [30]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Building Collapse, Gen, Recovery, Rescue, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieCollie/pseuds/OllieCollie
Summary: The squad lieutenant glanced over his shoulder at the wreckage and sighed. “I'll be honest with you. At this point, it's looking more like a recovery than a rescue." Severide shook his head sympathetically. “But we’re gonna get to him as fast as we can, okay?” He put a hand on Hailey's shoulder. “There’s still a chance.”





	Whumptober 2019 - 30 - Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a shorter prompt than I'd originally planned, but hey, I got it done. XD 
> 
> Crazy that tomorrow is the last day of Whumptober! What have y'all thought of it?
> 
> As always, thanks for taking the time to read/give kudos/comment. I appreciate it!

Jay was in there.

The thought rolled around in Hailey's mind over and over again as she watched the fire department work at clearing the debris and dig through the rubble of the collapsed building as she sat impatiently at the back of the ambulance. Brett and Foster had patched up the few cuts she'd sustained during the…incident.

She and Halstead gone simply to question a couple of men potentially involved in the ring Intelligence had been after, but instead the pair had managed to stumble upon a load of evidence in the form of drugs. The two men holed up in the old building had bolted. Hailey had gone after one and Jay the other.

Upton had just cleared the building when a horrible rumbling sound practically shook the ground underneath her feet. She turned just in time to watch the old building collapse, sending debris flying. Hailey had done her best to duck for cover, shielding her face with her hands. 

By the time the dust had settled and she'd gathered her wits about her, the man was gone. Two seconds later and she realized Jay had still been inside.

"_Jay! _" She'd rushed toward the partially collapsed building while she radioed it in. "Jay!"

She wasn't sure how much time had passed by now. All she knew was that there had been no sign of Jay or the man he'd gone after, and her heart pounded in worry.

Voight had arrived not long after the emergency workers. He'd asked if she was all right and gotten the full story—as much as she knew, anyway—from her. There was nothing they could do at that point but wait. The rest of the Intelligence unit was working on tracking down Hailey's guy in hopes of snatching him up and closing the case. They wanted to be there with the others, but they all knew the work must go on, so they'd thrown their efforts into getting this drug ring taken out.

Hailey watched as Kelly Severide made his way over to her and Voight, sweat and dirt smeared on his face.

“Severide,” Voight greeted. “Tell us what’s going on.” The sarge's gruff voice was tinged with worry.

The squad lieutenant glanced over his shoulder at the wreckage and sighed. “I'll be honest with you. At this point, it's looking more like a recovery than a rescue." Severide shook his head sympathetically. “But we’re gonna get to him as fast as we can, okay?” He put a hand on Hailey's shoulder. “There’s still a chance.”

Upton pinched her lips together and nodded, working hard to keep back the tears that already threatened. _ No… Jay… _

She wondered how they were going to tell the others. As a cop, that job was never easy, but when it was one of their own…

Severide had said there was still a chance. That meant that maybe, just maybe, Halstead had found cover, or perhaps miraculously avoided the giant pieces of falling debris. There was still a chance, and that’s what she had to hold on to.

* * *

The CFD had to proceed slowly and carefully in order to avoid disrupting the already somewhat-unsteady debris. Hours had passed before the shout of “I got him; over here!” came, breaking through the unsettling silence that had fallen. Hailey’s heart came to a stuttering stop as the others from the CFD crew carefully made their way to where Severide crouched. Hailey bounced anxiously on her feet, waiting for further news. 

Then a second shout echoed in her ears, one that caused waves of relief to rush over the cop. “He’s alive!”

_ He's alive. Jay's alive. _

And Hailey stumbled back against the ambulance, letting out a small cry. Voight gently placed a hand on her back. "See that? Told you he would be all right." They watched as the firefighters worked to pull Halstead free and load him onto a backboard.

Hailey closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. It was going to be okay. 

Jay was okay.


End file.
